


in the early hours

by stalias_cleuce



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalias_cleuce/pseuds/stalias_cleuce
Summary: in which lucio tries to be vulnerable with a patient apprentice.





	in the early hours

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i wrote this little drabble at like 3am a few weeks ago and said ,,, "why the hell not" to publishing it...  
> so enjoy!

lucio clears his throat, “do you think…” he hesitates, his eyes unreadable. 

you move closer to him, squeezing his arm as encouragement, you raise an eyebrow in question, “do i think…?” vulnerability flashes in his grey so quickly that you think you imagined it, soon replaced with his trademark cockiness. his hand roams down your backside, soon groping at your ass. 

his lips move into a smirk, “do you think we could do that again?” 

you know it’s not what he originally planned to ask, no matter how well practiced his mask is, you can see it deep in his eyes… the insecurity, but you don’t push. instead you smirk as well, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. lucio gives a pleased hum, when you press your heat against his. “i think we can,” you say simply, leaning forward to press your lips against his.

he kisses you back fiercely, as usual, his hands groping at your bare skin, and he licks into your mouth. he slips one hand into your hair and tugs you away from his mouth. he grins wickedly, “good choice” he says and brings you back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having a hard time writing lately, so im happy that i was able to write this!  
> pls leave some hearts, and perhaps some words, uwu  
> talk to me [here!](honey-choices.tumblr.com)


End file.
